Heart Aflame
by FlamingCatDemon13
Summary: When a female Dragon's heart is set aflame, it means she has found her mate. The Dragon cannot live apart from her mate once the heart has been lit. If they are separated the Dragon feels immense pain until they are together once more. The mate dies and so does she. It's a curse to some, it's love to others. Rated T for violence, and suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story on One Piece, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I remember scalpel's and bright lights. I remember the screams of others around my age and younger. I remember fear and blood. I remember wanting to fly away, then all of the sudden I took to the sky.

I remember a sharp pain in my side. I remember feeling dizzy and light-headed. I remember the feeling of relief as I soared over the sea. I remember going limp and falling before my consiousness was lost.

* * *

><p>Sailing on the sea below was a ship. It's colorful reds and oranges made it stand out on the waves. The deck was covered with grass rather than wood. The figure head was a large orange and yellow lion. On it sail and flag was a symbol, the pirate symbol. The skull and crossbones wore a wide grin with a straw-hat on top.<p>

"Oh, that one looks like a piece of meat!" Grinned a young man wearing a straw-hat. He pointed to the sky drool dripping from his mouth.

"Luffy, all you see is meat," Complained a Long-nose man.

"Hey, Chopper that one looks like you!" Laughed the young man now named 'Luffy'.

"Ah! That's a Racoon... I'm a Reindeer!" Barked the Reindeer named Chopper. The loud whisling of something cutting the air echoed across the ship. Everyone tensed as Luffy jumped up a frown on his face. A man with three swords stood slowly from the place he had been napping previously.

"What is that?" Asked a woman with long red-ish copper hair. She pointed to the sky. The Long-nosed man slid a goggle looking device over his eyes with a frown.

"An attack?" Voiced a Cyborg.

"I protect you! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" Swooned a man with blonde hair and a curled eyebrow.

"No, it's a girl!" The Long-nosed man exclaimed in shock.

"What?!"

"Is it an enemy?" The man with a trio of swords questioned, a hand on the hilt to one.

"I don't think so, she looks unconscious..." He replied. Everyone ran out of the way as the girl landed on the ship with a loud crash. She rolled across the deck and over the railing, but at the last second Luffy caught her. He pulled her over the railing, the Red-head and Chopper gasped. Luffy carefully placed her on the grassy deck.

"Let me see her," Chopper ran over. Everyone stepped away and Chopper check for a pulse. "She's alive, but her pulse is weak. Luffy carry her to the infirmary."

"Ah, yeah," Luffy muttered and picked her up with uncharacteristic gentleness. Luffy set her down on the medical bed and Chopper shooed him from the room and he begun his operation. The crew waited in silence, which was strange for the crew. They waited on information from this girl, her appearance burned into their memory. Her arms were covered in bruises and cuts, dirt and scraps. Her lip had been busted open and a large bruise rested on her cheek. Her scarlet red hair was matted and long, it looked like it had not been washed in a long while. Her legs with covered in tiny scratches and dirt, her . Her blue dress was stained with blood that had oozed from a wound in her side. She had wings on her back, black bat-like wings. The right wing appeared broken from her fall. The door to the infirmary opened and Chopper exited. Everyone perked and stood to their feet.

"She's going to live," Chopper said.

"That's good," The Red-head sighed out of relief.

"Any idea when she's going to wake up?" Asked the blonde.

"Well considering her wounds, she most likely didn't get much sleep where she was. She'll probaly be sleeping for at least a day-" A loud crash was heard from inside cutting Chopper off. His eyes widened and he ran inside. The girl was barely able to stand on her feet as she leaned on the table near her. The new dress she wore a was solid white and fit loosely. Her face was down and her legs wobbled to the point to where she looked like she would collapse. There weren't any wings on her back. The girl raised her head to reveal golden orbs filled to the brim with fear.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chopper asked while walking towards the girl.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Asked a Reindeer. I looked to him in fear, he seemed taken back. "You need to lay down, you shouldn't be walking." Ringing filled my ears as an image of a scientist telling me lay on the operation table.<p>

"No!" I screamed as I fell to my knees, I clutched my head in pain.

"What's going on?" Asked a voice I looked up, in the door -way stood an assortment of people that my mind couldn't process. A young man stepped from the the small crowd and approached me. A mess of black hair peeked out from under a straw-hat he wore. It was worn and it wasn't hard to tell that it held importance. He wore a half sleave button-up that fanned out the end of the sleaves and st the bottom. It was un-buttoned and revealed his toned chest and large 'X' shaped scar. For pants he wore shorts that folded at the bottom. His face was childish and kind. Below his right eye was a scar that stretched just underneath. While his face may be kind at the moment was serious and calm. He crouched down in front of me and looked into my eyes. The ringing slowly went quiet.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"S-Stella," I spoke softly.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," He grinned, I relaxed visibly. His smile managed to calm me and ease my fear. It was so carefree, so kind, I felt safe immediately. I tensed, however, when I turned to see so many people nearby.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the Reindeer from before. I felt a little guilty, I had been so afraid and he didn't seem bad.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to scream," I said to him, he blinked at me.

"It's fine, are you okay?" He asked moving closer, I moved away, still afraid, and nodded.

"Let me make you some food," Said a blonde and I tensed at the sound of his voice. I nodded mutely and he walked off.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry!" Luffy laughed, I nodded. I don't know why, but I trusted him. The others, I was cautious over, but with him, I was completly relaxed. He grabbed my hand. His hand was rough and calloused, but his grip was gently and kind. He pulled me to my feet in a quick motion. I wobbled a little, but remained on my feet. Luffy was at least five inches taller than me, making me tiny in comparison as I only reached a little past his shoulders. I watched the others, hesitantly, leave, leaving Luffy the Reindeer and I.

"Where are they going?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, they're going with Sanji to the kitchen! You're going to love his cooking!" He chuckled and pulled me forward. When I moved I felt something restricting most of my movement. I looked down at my arms to see white bandages covering my arms and disappearing underneath my white dress. I remembered the Reindeer being concerned for my health. He must have bandaged me up and changed my clothes. While I wasn't exactly comfortable with the fact he changed my clothes, I was still grateful.

"Thank you," The Reindeer looked surprised, "You bandaged me up and changed my clothes, right?"

"Ah, yes."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, that doesn't make me happy!" He did a weird happy dance, "You idiot!"

"Come on!" Luffy ran, my hand still firmly placed in his. Meaning I got tugged behind him. We entered the kitchen followed by the Reindeer. My sense were alarmed by how lovely the scent was. My eyes teared up when I spotted a bowl of soup made. I hadn't noticed because the pain was numb, but I was starving. I had never gone this long without food. _They _were testing to see how long I could go without food.

"Go ahead and eat," Spoke a women with long black hair. I nodded and sat at the table. I took one bite and I felt myself brought to tears. It was so good. I could feel soft simles around me. I was slowly relaxing.

"Eat slowly," I heard the Reindeer say, "It will help keep the food down." I nodded and continued my meal at a nice pace. After I was finished I took small sips of my water, slowly downing it.

"So, what's your name?" Asked a Long-nosed man. I looked to Luffy and he nudged forward with his head, I nodded.

"Stella... My name's Stella."

"I couldn't think of a more beautiful name, sweet mademoiselle," The blonde swooned. I looked to him in alarm and turned to Luffy. He was watching the food that the blonde was cooking with hunger.

"Calm down, shitty cook," A man with three swords spoke, "Can't you see you're freaking her out."

"What was that, blind swordsman?!"

"Sanji, please stop, you are alarming her," Spoke the Black-haired women, I nodded my thanks to her and she smiled at me.

"Anything for you Robin-chwan!" I let loose a deep breath as he returned to cooking.

"That's Nami, our navigator," Luffy pointed to a women, with long red-ish orange hair. She had a bright smile, I could smile back, but then I would be lying. Instead I nodded nervously to her.

"I'm the greatest warrior on the sea! Ussop!"

"Chopper is the guy who kind of looks like a raccoon-dog," Luffy grinned.

"I'm a Reindeer!"

"He's our doctor," Luffy laughed.

"And a good one at that, I'm Robin the archeologist," Robin smiled warmly.

"My names Brook," A skeleton laughed, he leaned forward on a purple cane and I tensed, "May I see your panties?" I winced.

"Stop asking that!" Nami yelled angrily and punched Brook in the head. I heard Luffy laugh and I turned to him. I saw his relaxed and cheerful composer as he laughed. I took a deep breath and attempted to relax.

"Franky's the name! I'm a _super _cyborg and shipright!" He yelled and I flinched at the loud tone, while Luffy grinned proudly.

"As you already know, our cook is Sanji," Nami spoke gesturing to Sanji, "That's Zoro," He nodded at me, "And believe it or not, Luffy is our captain."

"It's nice to meet you all," I spoke. Sanji served food to the others and Luffy turned to me mouth full of food.

"Why are you covered in wounds?"

"... I was running away," I spoke my fist clenching.

"From who?"

"No one know's who _he_ is except for the higher-ups, not even I, _his precious experiment_," I bit out with a frown.

"Experiment?"

"Yeah, I was an orphan. I thought I was getting a home, I got used as a guinea pig for years." I squeezed my eyes shut as my own scream filled my ears from a past memory, "_They_ created a man-made devil fruit, one that doean't exist, because it was destroyed." I gulped, "_They_ forced me to eat this devil fruit, I was unconscious for weeks."

"What kind of devil fruit was it?"

"The mythical zoan type, it gave me the abilities to transform into a Dragon. I got shot with so many needles before t_hey_ had 'perfected' it. That's when I had escaped. _They_ were taking me to _him_, but I..." I started crying. I almost never cried, but when I did. I didn't want them to know. I didn't want give them the satifaction. This time was different, I don't know if it was because of how Luffy made me feel comfortable, but I was actually crying. I had my hand over my mouth to muffle my cries and my head was down. I managed to calm myself to small hiccups as I wiped my tears away.

"Will this mysterious guy come after you?" Luffy voiced. I stiffened and fear came into my nearly dry eyes. I nearly burst into tears again at the thought. I started shaking out of fear, my palms sweating.

"Y-yes." I answered, "But I-"

"I won't let him take you." My eye's widened as I turned to look at every one. They were smiling at me, it was warm. My eyes finally landed on Luffy, he grinned wildly. The edges to my mouth twiched upward. A feeling I didn't recognized filled me. I smiled, I was happy. They seemed stunned by my smile. I wondered, in the back of my mind, if it was because I had not smiled at all since I had got here. I looked at Luffy and shined him the best smile I could do, in hope's to express my happiness.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! I am going to update this and my other story around the same time.<strong>

**I love review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

My red hair drifted around me and flowed in soft motions. It was my first bath in a long while. After we had eaten Chopper had wanted me to rest. I slept throught the rest of the day and through the night. I sunk my face into the warm water my mind going into deep in thought. It had been a day since Luffy had said those words to me.

_"I won't let him take you." _I gave a small smile at the memory.

It was weird, to smile. It felt unnatural on my face, it was foreign. Happiness was something I had forgotten about, the want to smile went with it. I rose out of the water and reached for the towel that rested on the rack. I gently dried myself, mindful of my wound. Chopper was surprised with how fast it was healing, I didn't even need banadges anymore. Unfortunately that didn't mean it wasn't tender. I looked at the clothes Nami had presented to me. It was a solid white shirt that choked up on the neck. My only worry was ripping the back. A pair of loose fiting greay shorts sat next to them. Chopper ordered that I wear loose clothes for a couple days. Next to it were undergarments Nami provided. I slid the clothes on and noted how comfortable they were. I looked down at the shoes with a frustrated frown. They were sandals, simple, black, sandals. One problem: I hated shoes. I turned my head the other way as I silently refused to wear them. I looked down at my feet, what was I going to do? I didn't want to wear shoes, but I don't want to mess and dirty my feet. A light bulb clicked on. I sat down on the edge to bathtub as it drained of water.

"**Dragon Squamis**,"(1) I muttered and directed my power to my feet. My eyes widened as skin colored scales appeared at the bottom of my feet. With the exception of a few scales that were bright red. I gently touched them curious of how they felt. It felt just like skin and my feet could feel the touch, but it was slightly numb. I stood up and wobbled a little at the unfamiliar feeling. I walked carefully out of the bath-house and down the hall. I had asked Nami for some scissors to cut my hair, but insisted that she be the one to cut my hair. Luffy had gave me thumbs-up and I accepted her offer. I opened the door that led to the deck. Nami perked from her place on the beach chair.

"Oh, your done, and the clothes fit nicely!" She called as she hurried to me. I tensed lightly not quite used to the way everyone was friendly.

"Thank you," I smiled softly, I looked up to see Luffy grinning at me.

"Now come on, let's go fix your hair," Nami tugged me into the women's quarters. I flinched as she put her hands on my shoulder to push me down. She seemed to notice, "Take a seat," She smiled. She whipped out a brush and a pair of scissors. "How short do you want it?" She asked while running a brush thourgh my long hair.

"What?" I asked feeling confused.

"How much do you want cut off?"

"Um... I guess to my shoulder's," I spoke, Nami nodded and clipped at my wet hair.

"Well, there isn't anything I can do about the layer's, but I can even them out if you like?"

"N-no, I like my hair kind of messy..." I felt Nami's smile.

I felt my long strands hit my shoulder's and legs. My head was feeling light. I hadn't felt this light since the scientist's shaved my head. After I was the only one to make progress in the project, they refused to ever cut my hair again. Before I knew it, she was done and my hair was dry. She grabbed a mirror and showed me my reflection. I tugged lightly at one of my shorter strands. I use to hate my red hair, it got me made fun of. Mom gave me back my love for my hair. She told me some one who she cared for had the same colored hair. She had convinced me that my hair was a lovely color. My hair was a glistening scarlet red. It flowed into layer's almost looking like a sea of red. I smiled at my reflection and turned back to Nami.

"Thank you," I spoke.

"No problem," Nami waved her hand around as if to wave off the subject, "Now let's show you off!" Nami led me out on to the deck. The sun was setting and Sanji looked like he was on his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"So beautiful! I can't compare anything to your beauty!" Sanji swooned as he placed a drink in my hand and one in Nami's.

"Oi, stupid love-cook! You mind shutting up, I'm trying to sleep," Zoro glared at Sanji.

"Thank you Sanji-kun," Nami smiled and sipped on her drink. I nodded nervously and gently sipped at the drink.

"Tch, shitty blind-swordsman..." Sanji muttered while going into the kitchen to cook.

"It's good," I muttered.

"I know right?" Nami spoke as she continued her drink. I was becoming comfortable around Sanji, but I didn't like they way he swooned.

"That look suit's you very nicely," Robin spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, you look good," I heard Usopp call out. I leaned my head down, feeling shy.

"_Super_ cute!" Franky yelled.

"Thank you," I muttered feeling a little overwhelmed. Most of the crew went inside to sit at the dinner table while Sanji cooked, but Luffy remained on his special seat. It was on top of the lion figure head. I walked over to him and he turned his head to look at me. He grinned at me and hopped down. Happiness shot through me and I smiled lightly. I was suddenly relaxed, I hadn't even realized I was tense until Luffy walked to me. He frowned and tilted his head to the side. He moved around me and inspected my back.

"Hey Stella, what happened to your wings?" Luffy asked me.

"Oh, I can make them appear and disappear at will."

"Really? So cool!" Luffy exclaimed. I winced, I was not quite used to the yelling.

"Do you want to see?" I offered, Luffy nodded his head vigorously. "**Dragon Alas**,"(2) I whispered softly my eyes closing as heat pulsed from the markings on my back. The sound of cloth ripping filled the air as my glowing red wings stretched and broke throught the fabric. The red shattered like glass and my black wings were revealed. The heat faded and I waved my wings around before folding them. I opened my eyes to see Luffy eyes sparkling.

"Ah! so cool!" Luffy exclaimed and I smiled. He watched them with curiosity and excitement, I recognized that look in his eye.

"Luffy, do you want to touch them?" I asked.

"Can I?!" Luffy asked and I nodded, amused. His hand reached out to touch my wing. Warmth spread through me, no one had ever touch my wings gently. It was always rough tug's, the scientist's weren't gentle with my wings. I unconsiously spread my wing out, my eyes closing. The touch felt... good. I enjoyed his touch. His hand gently pet my wing eached pet made the warmth stronger. The feeling intensified slightly and centered in my chest, but it wasn't painful.

"Oi, dinner is ready!" I was broke of my trance and Luffy retracted his hand. The warmth faded as if had never been, I almost missed it.

"Shishishi! Let's go get something to eat!" Luffy laughed grabbing my hand and pulling my along, the warmth returned, but I barely noticed it. My wings glowed red and disappeared. Loose fabric fell and tickled my back. He tugged me into the kitchen and sat me next to him at the table.

"What happened to your shirt?!" Nami questioned and I winced as I sunk into my seat.

"My wings tore it..." I mumbled loud enough so she could hear.

"Oh, it's alright," She sighed rubbing the bridge to her nose, "We can get you a new shirt after dinner." I nodded and Sanji severed food. I frowned disapprovingly when Sanji refused to serve Luffy until Robin, Nami and I were served. I ate my food slowly exploring the new taste, it was a pasta dish that I couldn't remember the name of. Luffy and the boys got the same thing, but with meat on the side. I watched in surprise as Luffy tried to steal food from everyone.

"No Luffy! Stop taking my food!" Usopp called out while guarding his food. Luffy made a sneak attack for Zoro, but Zoro was prepared. He grabbed his plate and moved it side to side to keep Luffy from grabbing the food.

"Oi, Luffy eat your own food! This is mine!" Zoro yelled while moving his plate to dodge all of Luffy's 'attacks'.

"Who says?" Luffy asked while stuffing his face.

"Me! Goddamn it! Eat your own food!" Sanji protected Robin, Nami and I, but the boys had to fend for themselves. I watched the comical scene in amusement. All of the sudden a bubbly sensation filled my chest. I was smiling and then a soft _laugh_ erupted from me. Everyone froze and smiled warmly at me. I continued to laugh, it was even stranger than smiling. I came to an occational giggle as everyone continued with the comical scene.

"You should laugh and smile more," Luffy told me over the ruckus as he swallowed his food.

"Really?" I asked a soft smile on my lips.

"Yeah, I like your smile and your laugh," He grinned at me, the soft warmth returned to my chest, but my cheeks grew a little warm as well.

"Then I will try to smile and laugh more!" I smiled brightly. He nodded approvingly and returned to his inhaling.

* * *

><p>The meal was done and I had changed to a white tank top, I walked outside to see the sky dark. I sat on the grass and leaned up against the mast. I watched the stars with a large amount of awe. The stars glittered and twinkled lightly. I heard the soft crunch of grass, I looked up to see Luffy. He plopped in criss-cross postion on to the grass. "This is my first time, ever, seeing the stars," I smiled softly.<p>

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've never seen the stars before. I've read about them, but I was never able to see them."

"Do you know some of the consta... constoel-"

"Constellation's?" I asked he nodded, "Yeah, like that one is Orion's Belt."

"Where?" I grabbed his hand and pointed to Orion's Belt. My chest warmed a little. I was becoming so comfortable with the feeling I was barely noticing when it happened.

"Do you see it?"

"Is it those three stars next to eachother?"

"Yup," I smiled and let go of his hand. The warmth faded. Although, I would notice when it would fade. His hand dropped and we watched the sky in silence. I watched the crew duck into the qaurters they belonged to.

"Night Luffy," Usopp yawned and Chopper waved his goodnights before following Usopp. We were silent for some time. He placed a hand on top of his straw-hat, my curiosity peeked.

"Where did you get it?"

"Huh?"

"The straw-hat, it looks like it's important to you. I was wondering where you had got it..."

"Oh, shishishishi," He laughed before taking off the straw-hat and looking down at it with a smile, "Shanks gave me this hat, I promised I would return it to him one day, when I become a legendary pirate," He placed the hat back on his head and grinned at the sky as he held on to his feet, causing him to rock a lttile. "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

"You'll make an expert King," I smiled and he grinned.

"Shishishishi, so what's your dream?"

"Dream...?" I questioned, I can dream? I'm _allowed_ to dream? He nodded firmly at me as if reading my thoughts, "I don't have one..."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out!" He grinned.

"Stella," The voice belonged to Robin. I turned to see her waiting for me. I stood and Luffy stood with me.

"Goodnight, Luffy," I hesitated, I wanted to give him a hug. I wasn't sure why, but I did. I pushed the thought away and smiled at Luffy.

"Night!" He grinned. I walked with Robin to the women's quarters and she pointed to a futton on the ground. It had a pillow and a blanket folded nicely on it.

"Will this do?"

"Oh, yeah, it's perfect," I nodded. Robin climbed into her bed and I crawled into my futton. It was far more comfortable than the bed I was used to. I pulled the blanket over myself and was out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>My eyelids fluttered open, I leaned forward and glanced around. No one was in the room with me. I stood and walked to the door, before my hand could touch the door knob, it was opening. Nami stood in the doorway.<p>

"Oh I was just coming to wake you," Nami spoke, "Let me get you some clothes." She closed the door and walked over to a dresser.

"A white shirt, please," I spoke.

"Is your favorite color white?"

"It's one of the only thing's I remember of my mom, the color white," I spoke softly, "She had once told me it's was the purest color, it was her favorite."

"How about this then?" In her hand she held a solid white halter top that choked up on the neck. It was open most of the back, meaning my wing's wouldn't tear the shirt. I smiled with a soft nod. She pulled out dark blue tight fitted jeans and handed the outfit to me. I frowned as Chopper's words rang through my head.

"I thought Chopper said loose clothes..." I spoke.

"I'm sure it's fine, you seem pretty healed up anyway." I just nodded, Nami left the room so I could change. I changed into the new clothes with ease and called out for Nami to come back in.

"How do I look?" I asked feeling a lot more comfortable with her today.

"Keep those clothes, they look amazing on you," She smiled.

"Thank you," I returned the smile. Her eyes traveled to my feet and she frowned, she grabbed some sandals and I shook my head softly. "I prefer no shoes, if that's okay."

"Why?" She looked a little surprised.

"They are so uncomfortable and restricting," I spoke with a sigh.

"Okay, you don't have wear them," Nami placed the sandals down.

"Thank you," I nodded and I focused my power to my feet.

"**Dragon Squamis**," I muttered and scales formed onf the bottom of my feet. I walked out with her and I took a deep breath in, smelling the salty air.

"Ah, it's chilly," She mumbled running back in the room and coming out wearing a hoodie. I walked down the stairs and plopped on the grass.

"Why do you have markings on your back?" I heard Chopper ask. I turned to him in confusion.

"Hm?" I hummed.

"The markings," Chopper pointed at my back.

"Oh, that's where my wings come out of."

"Do you mind if I see them?" Robin voiced.

"No, I don't mind." She walked to me and crouched in front of my back, I moved my hair out the way so she could have a better view.

"They don't seem to hold any dialect, are they tattoo's?" Robin asked as she moved in front of me.

"No, I got them when they forced me to eat the devil fruit."

"What sort of dragon is your devil fruit?"

"I don't know, I've never completed the transformation," I sighed.

"Transformation?" Usopp asked joing the conversation.

"I can transform certain parts of myself to my dragon form, but... I couldn't complete the transformation." I rubbed my arm lightly not quite comfortable with the attention.

"Why?" Zoro asked interest peeked. He was leaning on the wall and I guess our conversation had woke him. He was silent and while I did like him, I was a little uncomfortable around him. He was quiet, I didn't know much about him.

"The scientist's made sure I couldn't transform using sedatives to subdue it." I sighed rubbing my wrist's, remembering the feeling of the sea-prism stone.

"Why would they do that?" Chopper asked looking a little horrified.

"They were afraid I'd go out of control, I guess. I could've been apart of their experiment's," I shrugged.

"But to prolong the transformation... That's dangerous," Chopper voiced.

"Why would it be dangerous?" I asked feeling nervous.

"It bottle's up more than half of your power, when it's released it could send you into a rage. It might even destroy you."

"What?!" I exclaimed breathlessly. Fear filled me, I was going to die? I finally got free and I was going to die?!

"Ah, but I'm sure you'll be fine!" Chopper waved his hands around in a frantic motion.

"Thanks," I smiled saddly.

"Hey," I looked up at Luffy and he bent down in front of me, "You will be fine," Luffy's calm voice made me believe I was going to be fine. I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, he seemed stunned. He gently returned the hug. My chest warmed.

"Thank you," I muttered getting teary eyed. He pulled back and pouted at the tears in my eyes. The warmth remained, in fact, it was geting warmer.

"Don't be a cry-baby," He grinned letting me know it wasn't an insult, "I told it would be fine, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled and wipped my tears away. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy. I loved being happy. He stood and offered me his hand, I placed my hand in his. The feeling intensified and it kind of hurt. He pulled me to my feet, I rubbed my chest lightly. My chest stopped hurting, but the warmth remained. He flashed me a big grin and I smiled at him. All of the sudden his stomach growled and he hunched over, he leaned up and pumped his fist's into the air.

"Sanji, food!" He cheered.

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji waved him off, "I made some food for later, but I guess we can eat it now."

"What is it?" Usopp asked as they all headed for the kitchen.

"Some soup," Sanji replied, Luffy ran off to the kitchen.

"Oooh! Sanji's soup is the best!"

"It is indeed," Robin giggled at Chopper.

"I'll just have some Cola."

"Some Milk will be nice."

"Oh some soup will be amazing, it's kind of cool out," Nami shivered.

"That's what I had in mind, Nami-chwan!" Sanji swooned.

"I don't think it's all that cold," I thought out loud.

"I know, to me it feel's good!" Chopper replied.

"Ah, you guys are lucky," Nami shivered again. I walked with the others to the kitchen. After the soup was finished everyone was eating sweets or drinking tea. In Franky and Brook's case, cola and milk. I hadn't touched anything. Not one of the sweets, I hadn't even asked for something. Sanji raised an eyebrow at me.

"Anything in perticular you would like, Stella-tan?" I raised an eyebrow at the strange honorific, but didn't mention it. I frowned when I realized his words, I craved a metallic copper. I shifted in my seat.

"Um... Do you... Do you have some metal I can eat or chew on?" I asked nervously.

"Metal?"

"Uh... yeah, I think it's to do with the devil fruit. I like the taste of metal," I shifted nervously in my seat.

"Right away," He grabbed a fork and handed it to me. I inspected it and smiled. My molars shifted to a sharper point and became denser. I stuck the fork in my mouth and the crew watched in awe as I bit the head off the fork. I hummed in approval, I easily chewed on the metal like it was bread. I swallowed the chewed bit's of metal.

"I love the taste of metal," I spoke as I took another bite of the fork.

"Is it yummy?" Luffy asked

"Yeah," I nodded, "But to chew it you have to have really hard teeth that-" I was surprised when Luffy picked up the fork and bit a piece off.

"Hmm..." He chewed slowly, "Doesn't taste as good as meat." He swallowed, I blinked and giggled lightly.

"Only Luffy..." Usopp muttered while Robin giggled and Nami shook her head.

"Luffy, are you okay!?" Chopper asked frantically. Luffy assured him that he was fine. I laughed full heartedly.

"Well Luffy, was it good?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, not as good as meat though," He spoke thoughtfully. I laughed at him, I was finally starting to feel at home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**I love reviews!**

**(1) Dragon Squamis means Dragon Scales in Latin. **

**(2) Dragon Alas means Dragon Wings in Latin. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed the language for her abilities. It's Latin now, instead of engligh. The previous abilities you may have read in engligh are now.**

**Dragon Squamis which means Dragon Scales in Latin. **

**Dragon Alas which means Dragon Wings in Latin. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Here you are Stella-twan~!" Sanji called out as he made spins to me, a platter with sweets in his hand. He gently placed a cup of foreign sweets in my hand and I smiled my thanks. I stared at the ice-y treat, confused as to what it was. It was white and creamy, it looked soft and tasty. It was decorated with strawberries and chocolate. Melted chocolate fell into soft heart-like swirls. The cup was glass giving a clear view on how the ice-y treat faded to a soft pink near the bottom.

"Try it," I heard Nami's voice, I looked to her. She seemed amused as if she found me adorable. I inwardly frowned. I'm not adorable. "Trust me, it's delicious," I looked back to the ice-y treat and grabbed the silver spoon that was half-way in the treat. I gently scooped a spoonful and plopped it in my mouth. My eyes widened with delight and a smile spread from ear-to-ear.

"It's so good!" I spoke getting another bite.

"I know right?" Nami laughed lightly at my reaction. Once I was finished with the _amazing_ ice-y treat, I looked up to the clouds with a stretch. I spotted the jolly roger, the fact that they were pirate's didn't bother me. They were kind and easygoing, nothing like the pirates I had heard of. I leaned up off the beach chair that Nami had seated me on. I spotted Chopper laying on the grassy deck drawing. I stood and walked over to him, somehow staying unnoticed. I peeked quietly over his shoulder and smiled. His drawing was so cute. It was colorful and appeared to be a cat or a dog.

"Can I join you?" I asked quietly due to my shyness. Chopper jumped up with a scream and placed a hoove to his chest. He looked up to me and visibly relaxed. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I apologized softly.

"N-no, it's OK. What was it that you asked?" Chopper asked after he had calmed his breathing.

"I wanted to know if I could join you," I asked feeling stupidly shy. Chopper's face brightened and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure!" He pulled out a peice of paper and spread his colored pencils across the two of us. I laid down on my stomach and began drawing. I wasn't trying to draw anything in particular, just whatever flowed. "Ah! That's so cool!" Chopper exclaimed. My daze was broken and I looked down to my finished drawing. It was a picture of a dragon. It was simple, no scales, no detailed wings. Just a simple dragon, but it flowed perfectly. I cocked my head to the side as I took in it's red color and how the wings turned to black. It felt familar, like I _knew_ this dragon. "Those marking's kind of look like the one's on your back," Chopper pointed out. He was right, the black swirls on it's face and tail, especially on it's back, looked like my markings.

"They do..." I spoke my tone filled with amazment and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked seeing my confused expresstion.

"It's just... I've never drawn before..."

"Really? How surprising, you have quite the talent," Robin smiled joining the conversation.

"Thank you!" I returned the smile and she went back to reading her book. I took one last confused look at my drawing before folding it into my pocket. Chopper and I continued with our drawing until the sun had nearly set. All of the sudden he looked up at the sun and gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was going to create some Rumble Balls," He jumped up looking conflicted.

"It's ok, we'll continue our drawing another time," I smiled understandingly, he sighed and gave his thanks before walking through the kitchen to the infirmary. I leaned up into sitting position with a sigh. It was quiet, which was odd. I was becoming used to the non-stop laughter and noise, but every one was busy. Robin left to find a new book a while ago and never exited the library. Chopper had, obviously, left to work on his 'Rumble Ball' or whatever you call it. Franky had said something about a 'new _super _idea' and then went below deck. Nami went to the women's quarter to work on her map's. Brook had followed Sanji into the kitchen wanting tea, while Sanji cooked dinner. Ussop was working on something he called 'Pop Green' and Zoro either working out in the watch tower or keeping lookout like Nami had told him to do. Luffy, however, was moping his way over to me in a very sluggish manner. He plopped on to the grass next to me and I smiled loosely at him. I was still far more comfortable with him than the rest of the crew.

"Stella~" Luffy whined.

"Yeah?" I asked the warmth already returning at the sight of him and the sound of his voice. I had figured out that Luffy was the reason my chest would warm. I avoid skin contact now, it hurts too much. I mentally remind myself to inform Chopper aboout it.

"Play with me!" Luffy whined falling backwards, "I'm bored..."

"Hmm... Let me think," A grin spread across my face, "I came up with this cool thing when I was bored one day at the Lab. Want to see it?" I asked. Luffy nodded enthusiastically and I stood to search for the empty cup that once held my ice-y treat. I spotted it and scooped up the spoon that rested inside. I sat in front of Luffy and munched off the handle. I mentally sent an apology to Sanji. I chewed the metal into a form that would cause friction. "**Dragon Halitus**,"(1) I whispered my lungs shifting slightly. A few red scales were spotted on my neck and jaw line. I took in a deep smooth breath and as I bereathed out I sparked my metal creating a flame. I caught the flame in my hand and bent down to look at it. I looked to Luffy to see a look of awe and wonder in his eyes. I covered the small flame lightly and bent my head down to it. "**Dragon Spiritus**,"(2) I whispered. I breathed out slowly and a small orange spark slowly exited my mouth and flew into the flame(3). I opened my hands and the little flame shifted. The flame took the form of a Dragon as it glanced around curiously. "Her name is Draca," I smiled as she snuggled my hand lovingly. Luffy had a look of awe as he leaned forward. I nudged her up with my other hand and she jumped off. She flew circles around Luffy and I in a playful manner.

"Awesome," Luffy laughed as the little Dragon hovered in front of him. He reached for Draca, but hesitated.

"It's okay you can touch her, it won't burn," He grinned at me and reached out to touch her. The little flame flickered lighly as Luffy gently pet her wing. A sense of jealousy flitted through me as I remembered how he had pet my wing. I pushed it down feeling stupid.

"I created her with a piece of myself," Luffy took on a look of complete horror as he looked between Draca and I.

"Eh?! You're not going to die are you?!"

"No," I giggled, "I'll be fine, It's simple, all I did was take a small piece of my soul." Luffy's eyebrow's raised as if to question my meaning of 'simple', "I know it doesn't sound simple, but it is. She was my only friend, well actually, I guess she is me," I smiled as she flew off my hand and landed on Luffy's shoulder.

"Really?" He asked seeming surprised.

"Yeah, technically she is a piece of my soul," I spoke, my chest felt as if it being tugged and I sighed, "Saddly, she can only stay for about five minutes," I gestured for her to come back and she hurried, knowing what I went through if she took her time. I gathered her my hand and bent down to her. I gently breathed in and the small orange spark left her and floated into my mouth before fading(4).

"Why can she only stay for a small amount of time?" Luffy asked as the left-over flame died in my hand.

"It hurt's," I placed a hand to my chest shivering at the painful memory, "The pain didn't feel like it came from anywhere, but it's felt like it happened outside of my body." I sighed at his stumped expression, "It's... difficult to explain," I wrapped up not liking the feeling of attention grabber. He seemed lost in thought, I touched his arm lightly, but retracted it at the intense heat that automatically filled my chest. An emotion I didn't have time to identify flash across his eyes. His eyebrow's raised and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready!" Sanji called out. His train of thought now focused on food, he stood with a large grin. I spotted the others come out of their hiding places and speak amoung themselves as they headed for the kitchen. Luffy's hand fell in front of my face and I took a deep breath. I rested my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. Pain flared through my chest and my face scrunched up. I fell to my hands and knees. With a shakey hand I reached up and touched the spot between my shoulders. I took slow deep breath in attempt to ease the pain.

"Oi! are you okay?!" Luffy called out as he bent down to look at me, he gently placed a hand on my shoulder. Searing pain flared from my chest and spread down to my fingertips. I cried out and he retracted his hand in surprise. I rolled on to my side and clutched my chest. The pain wouldn't ease. It continued to flare in steady pulses. I saw Luffy turn his head and call out for some one, but a continuous ringing sound replaced my hearing. Chopper came running and he bent down in front of me. Darkness ebbed into my vision and I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>I peeled my heavy eye lids open, my surroundings were unclear. My eyes would begin to focus, then when I could almost see, it would go back to the way it was. I reached with my hand and rubbed my forehead a bit. When my eyes were uncovered, my vision had cleared. Infirmary, I noted. I looked around a bit and was surprised when I was met with a swordsman. He was leaned back in the chair by my bed, I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. I moved to sit up, I winced and stilled myself. It felt like someone had delivered a roundhouse kick to my sternum.<p>

"Lay back down," My eyes trailed up to the source in surprise. His right eye peered down at me, he appeared annoyed and a little tired. I nodded slowly and gently laid myself in my previous position. My chest throbbed painfully and I gently rubbed my sternum in hopes in ease the pain. I heard a sigh from the swordsman and he stood. "Lean forward," I did as I was told and he readjusted the pillows. "Now try," I carefully laid myself back down with a small wince. I sighed gently as the pain eased away.

"Thanks."

"Mm," He hummed in acknowledgement with a small nod as he sat back down, I frowned softly. I guess it wouldn't matter if I started to become comfortable if the others weren't comfortable with me being here. The memories of how I ended up unconscious flowed in choppy images. It was Luffy's touch. All he had done was grab my hand and touch my shoulder. I don't get it how could someone's touch be affecting me to this degree. I smiled, but it wasn't just a someone. It was Luffy. My smile widened at the thought of his bright grin. I had never met someone so kind, so carefree. He warmed up to me in such a short amount of time. Time. A thought occured to me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked softly noting the quietness outside.

"A couple of days," My brows furrowed, "It's nearly sunset."

"I've been out that long?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Mm," Zoro nodded, "Scared the shit out of Luffy and the others." I cocked my head to the side confused and opened my mouth to speak when the door opened letting in the small amount of light from the kitchen. Chopper stood in the doorway.

"Thanks for staying watch, Zoro-" His eyes widened when he saw me, "You're awake!"

"Well," Zoro started with a yawn as he stood to his feet, "I'm going to go to sleep," He waved as he walked out on to the deck. He closed the door behind him.

"How do you feel?" Chopper asked running over to me, a stethoscope in hand (hoove?).

"I feel fine, except for my chest, it hurts," He assisted me in leaning up and placed the metal piece against my back.

"Take slow, deep breath's," I nodded and did as I was instructed. He set the stethoscope down on the desk and sat in his rolly-chair, "Your lungs and heart sound fine, but you said you're chest hurts? Hurts how?"

"It's feels like I've been punched right here," I placed a hand to my sternum. A frown creased his cute features.

"It doesn't seem physical, but I can give you some painkiller's, if you want?" He paused and looked to me, I nodded and he grabbed the bottle.

"The thing is, something like this feeling has been going on for a little while..." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. His ear twitched as he poured two pills on to his hoove.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, it... it was just a warming feeling, at first." I started feeling a shy and a bit embarrassed. For some reason the topic felt... private. "It's progressed to this."

"Do you know what causes it?" He handed me a cup of water and the two pills. I swallowed the pills with some water and looked back to him.

"Luffy," I answered.

"Huh? Why would it be Luffy?" Chopper appeared just as confused as I felt on the subject.

"I don't know," I shook my head softly, then a smile spread on my features. "Wow! Those pills really do the trick, my chest doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"Then, I guess your free to go." He giggled, then took on the look of a doctor, "But I want updates on this 'warming feeling', you did give us quite a scare," My eyebrows creased.

"That was something Zoro had said, what happened?" I asked, Chopper looked to me with a sigh.

"You had a high fever and you kept screaming in pain." His gloomy demeanor died and he smiled, "At least you're feeling better!"

"Yeah," I nodded with a small smile., "Oh, would you mind keeping the warming feeling between the two of us?"

"Ah, sure. I don't mind," Not even a minute later Chopper practically shooed me out, once I exited the infirmary I was met with several smiling faces.

"Stella-twan! I'm so glad you are feeling well!" Sanji swirled around a bit, "Allow me to make you some dinner!"

"That would be nice, thank you Sanji," I smiled noticing the plates of food in the sink, everyone must have just finished.

"Come sit," Nami smiled at me and gestured to the seat next to her. I gently took my seat, not wanting to hurt myself.

"Why did you collapse?" I heard Ussop voice, I winced remembering the pain that had pierced through my chest.

"Idiot!" Nami hit him over the head, "Could you be any less insensitive?!" Nami asked rhetorically.

"Are you feeling well?" Asked Brook. I looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a whole lot better."

"_Super!_" I giggled lightly at Franky's proclaim. After I was finished with my meal, I noticed something.

"Where's Luffy?"

"I believe he's on the figure head, why do you ask?" Robin asked with a knowing smile, I ignored her question and began torwards the door.

"Thanks for the meal Sanji!" I called out.

"Anything for you Stella-twan~!" Was what I heard before the door closed. I gave a small stretch my shirt rising in the process. It was a purple T-shirt that had some sort of writing across the front. I adjusted the T-shirt and frowned. I was going to need to change, I don't want to rip anymore of Nami's shirts, it was wasteful. Not to mention, that look she gave me when she saw the shirt I ripped to show Luffy my wings, scared me. She was terrifying when mad and I haven't even fully experienced her anger. I didn't want to. I shook my head and returned back to my search of Luffy. I frowned, I felt like a lost puppy. I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to be by Luffy, always. I walked up the steps that lead to the figure head and smiled when I spotted his straw hat.

"Hey, Luffy!" I grinned, he looked back to me with a large ear-splitting grin. It was larger and happier than the other smile's he sent my way. This one also felt full of... relief?

"Ah! I'm glad you're feeling better!" He jumped off the figure head and walked up to me.

"Yeah," I frowned, "I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked looking genuinely confused.

"Huh?"

"There's no reason to be sorry for something you didn't do. Unless..." A frown creased his features, "You're not going to die, are you?"

"No," I shook my head softly and he sighed. The scene a couple days ago must have freaked him out.

"Good," He grinned, "Because you just became our friend!" My eye's widened, "So, you're not allowed to die, Captain's orders!"

"But, I'm not apart of your crew," I pointed out. His grin vanished and shifted to a blank look as he stared at me.

"Ah, you're right!" He took on a look of realization, then a grin grew and he laughed, "Stella, join my crew!"

"No."

"Huh? Why not?!" Luffy whined. I had lied when I had said that I didn't know the name of the man who ordered those scientists to perform those experiment's on me. I didn't want them involved, I still don't.

"I just can't," I smiled weakly, Luffy didn't seem convinced. He looked as if he wanted to say more, convince me to join his crew and go on many adventures. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to so baddly, but I couldn't. He threw himself down in sitting position on to the deck with a pout. I sat down next to him with a small plop. We watched the sunset in silence, then all of the sudden Luffy's voice drew my attention.

"You know, I like your hair," He spoke his eyes not leaving the sunset. My gaze shifted to one of surprise and my heart beat fluttered. My chest warmed, but for the first time in what felt like a long while, the feeling wasn't painful. It felt like I was under a cozy blanket.

"Really?" I grabbed at one of my shorter strands and examined the light scarlet color, then looked back to Luffy.

"Uh-Huh! It reminds me of Shanks," He grinned wildly and turned to me.

"Shanks?"

"Yeah, he gave me this straw hat," He placed a hand on it his grin softening, "I promised to return it to him once I become King of the Pirates," He seemed proud, of his hat and of this Shanks. I believed in him. I gathered his hand in my smaller one, I sent him a gentle smile. Warmth coated me making me relax to the point to where I was becoming tired.

"I know you can do it," My smile widened and I squeezed his hand a bit before letting it fall to his lap. The warmth faded, like some one had ripped the covers right off of me. Leaving me feeling bare and cold, which was odd considering my powers make it so I can get warm, but I can't get cold. I missed the warmth, but I didn't show it. The stars were already coming out into the open as the sun faded.

"What's your dream?" He asked me. My head tilted to the side out of confusion and my eyebrows drew into a frown. I can dream? I'm allowed to dream?

"I don't have a dream..." I muttered feeling lost. Where was I to aim if there was no target? I don't want to aim in the darkness. If I have no goal, where do I go?

"I'm sure you'll figure it out!" Luffy encouraged breaking me of my depressing muse.

"Thanks Luffy," I yawned. Luffy jumped to his feet and his hand entered my gaze. I placed my hand in his own, already forgeting the painful heat and welcoming the cozy warmth. He tugged me to feet and let out a big yawn. My hand dropped to my side and I giggled lightly. I walked across the deck with Luffy in tow and stopped at the foot of the stairs that led to the women's quarters. I turned around abruptly and smiled at Luffy. "I'm feeling sleepy. I'm going to go to bed," I spoke as I walked up the satirs.

"See you in the morning!" Luffy laughed, I turned and smiled.

"See you in the moring," I repeated before walking into the women's quarters to see a futon pulled out and ready for sleeping on. I got comfy and warmth coated me. It wasn't the same as with Luffy, but at least I was warm. Luffy's smile was the last thing I saw behind my eyelids before I fell into comfortable darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be updated in January. I hope you can be patient. <strong>

**Also, who do you think the main man who ordered the experiment is?**

**(1) Dragon Halitus means Dragon Lungs**

**(2) Dragon Spiritus means Dragon Spirit**

**(3) Think Harry Potter Prisoner of ** Azkaban when S**irius almost dies and his soul comes out of his mouth.******

******(4) Again, Harry Potter.******

**I love reviews~**


End file.
